


Stripper Heels Are Not For The Faint Of Heart

by Chrystie, kate882



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics), Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, M/M, strip club au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-08
Updated: 2019-02-08
Packaged: 2019-10-24 07:34:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17700269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chrystie/pseuds/Chrystie, https://archiveofourown.org/users/kate882/pseuds/kate882
Summary: Kon is the new bartender at the strip club Tim works at.





	Stripper Heels Are Not For The Faint Of Heart

Technically they were closed for the night. It was four in the morning and all of the customers had left so that just left the workers to close down. Which was what Kon was doing at the bar when one of the clubs entertainers approached. 

“Would I be the worst if I asked for a drink? I’ll clean the glass after and everything so you don’t have to do more work after closing, but I’m going to need one if I’m going to walk home in these,” He offered a sheepish smile, gesturing at the heels he was wearing.

It wasn’t the weirdest outfit combination Kon had seen the entertainers wearing, but sweats and a hoodie with six inch stilettos was a little different, especially since Kon was pretty sure those shoes were part of the show while the rest of the outfit was the other man’s regular clothing. He’d also taken off his makeup, just a few sparkles of glitter left on his face. “I think someone stole my shoes, so I’m stuck with these,” he clarified, apparently noticing the look Kon had been giving him. 

“Couldn’t you just do a walk of shame?” But he was already grabbing a glass and placing it in front of him.

“Bold of you to assume I’d be ashamed,” the man answered with a grin, taking a sip from the glass. “But I don’t think putting off walking home by crashing at someone else’s will make it any better when I do have to walk home. So, might as well have a drink and get it over with.”

“I actually meant just walking barefoot home and holding your heels.”

“Ah, so no need for shame involved. I’d consider it if there weren’t a bunch of bars in the area, and thus a lot of broken beer bottles. I’d rather have my feet a little blistered than step on glass by accident.” He downed the rest of his drink and moved behind the counter to clean the glass, as promised, after dropping some crumpled ones on the counter.

“I’m pretty sure it’s also dangerous to be walking home at night drunk.” Of course that would also mean Kon was now being irresponsible by giving him the alcohol. He didn’t really think this through.

“I’m pretty sure I’m not drunk off of one drink,” he countered. “I’m also pretty decent at protecting myself,” was added, seemingly as an afterthought.

“I wouldn’t doubt that,” Conner had seen him make dangling off a pole look easy which had to have taken so much strength. “But don’t you think it might just be easier on you if I just gave you a ride home?”

“You wouldn’t mind? It’s pretty late; I’m sure you want to be getting home too,” he said uncertainty.

“Well I’m offering so of course I don’t mind.” It couldn’t be that far if he could walk there in heels.

“Thanks,” he got a grateful smile that definitely made it worth it. “I’m Tim, by the way. I don’t think we’ve officially met yet, you started here pretty recently, right?”

“Kon,” he said with a nod, “I started a few days ago. It’s luckily not too different from the last bar I worked at except I get to watch you guys now and break up less fights.” A nice perk he’d noticed about a strip club was that all the guys who came were too distracted by the dancers to get angry at each other, and they had security here to help in breaking up fights that did happen and deal with people who got a little too close to the dancers.

“Sounds like an upgrade then. You liking it so far?”

“Yeah, meeting you might be the best perk so far,” Kon smiled.

Tim looked a little taken aback by that, but smiled all the same. “How sweet. And when I’m fully clothed too. I might have to stop by the bar more often.”

Ah right, given Tim’s job he probably got comments like that a lot from all the customers. “I’d like it if you do. Work only gets better with good company.”

“That is true, you can get through almost any job if your coworkers are good,” Tim agreed as he finished drying and put the glass away.

Kon quickly put away a few of the left over cups he’d been cleaning and the bottle of whisky he’d used to pour for Tim before grabbing his keys. “Okay, just point me where to go and I’ll get you there.”

Tim did live rather close by, but Kon could definitely understand why he wouldn’t want to walk in heels to get there after driving him. “Thank you for the ride, you really did save me a long walk home,” Tim smiled at him as he opened the passenger door to get out of the car.

“Feel free to ask whenever you want to, even if you have the right shoes.”

“Well, whoever took them, and I’ve got my suspicions, probably needed them more than me. But thank you.” He stepped out of the car and waved goodbye to Kon before heading inside his building.

* * *

The next time Tim approached his bar the club was still open so Tim was in full costume. Which tonight meant he was dressed like a playboy bunny. “I’m working the floor until midnight, since our usual waiter is out sick, so you’ll be seeing a lot of me tonight,” he greeted.

Kon looked Tim up and down, awestruck. “I have absolutely no problem with that.”

Tim let out a small laugh, letting Kon know he might have been more obvious than intended. “Anyway, I’ve got a list of drink orders,” he said, passing a small notepad over.

Right, work. He still had work to do and couldn’t just stare at Tim all day. It was a pretty long list of orders too. “Is this all for one table?”

“Three tables actually. I may have to make two trips to carry them all over.”

“I’ll take my time with a few of them then. You’re definitely going to get stopped both times on your way there and back.”

“Well they’ll have to wait, I can only carry so much at a time before it becomes a fall hazard.”

“I think they’ll still appreciate the return trips.” They definitely wouldn’t be the only ones either.

“I think they’ll be watching the show more than me.”

“Modesty, I like it.” Kon didn’t really have too good of a view of the stage from where he was set up, but even so he had to assume Tim was some kind of showstopper.

Tim shrugged his shoulders at that. “It’s not so much modesty as Evan doesn’t currently have any clothes on and I’m still wearing fishnets and a leotard. I know which one is more attention grabbing.”

“Well I know what’s keeping my attention, and it’s not Evan’s bare ass,” Kon glanced over to what he could see of the stage, which was about a third of it to see that Evan had pulled his boxer briefs off only his ass, “Although he does have a nice one.”

Tim stifled a laugh behind his hand. “No ones ass should be holding your attention while we’re working though. But at midnight my show starts, so I suppose I won’t be too upset with you if you slack off a little.”

“And I definitely wouldn’t mind it if you focused on doing you show mostly on the left side of the stage.” Hopefully everyone else would be just as distracted as him during that show.

And that got him an outright laugh, and honestly it just made Tim look even prettier. “Now that part I can’t do. Choreography is pretty set.”

“Damn, guess I gotta learn to stretch mix.” He was kidding. For the most part at least. He was still very curious to see the show.

“Good luck with that,” Tim winked at him and picked up the drink tray, walking off with it and pulling a few eyes from the stage.

* * *

“Hey, do you think I could catch a ride with you again?” Tim asked him hopefully at the end of the night, still in makeup but dressed down in regular clothes. “My roommate forgot her key and she’s apparently just been sitting in our hallway for the last two hours.”

“I did say you could always ask, but maybe you guys should make a spare key.”

“We have. A few times. She loses them. Even the one she put on a necklace,” Tim told him as he typed out a quick text, presumably to his locked out roommate.

“You sound really used to this.” Kon quickly finished up what he was doing and grabbed his things from behind the bar.

“Well Steph and I have been living together for two years now. Gotta get used to it at some point. At least we both work night jobs, so she doesn’t have to wait too long to be let in.”

“Two hours sounds like a long time,” Which was why Kon was already leading Tim out towards his car.

“She got off early today. She’d usually be getting back somewhere between an hour before to an hour after me,” he explained.

Kon opened the door for Tim to get in, a habit from listening to Ma Kent’s lectures on how to be a gentleman. “Maybe next time she can just pay the club a visit. If she’s anything like you, she should be able to kick any ass that tries to hit on her.”

Tim smiled and said a quick “thank you” as he stepped into the car. “She does that sometimes, but most of the time she says she’s too tired to deal with our customers and would rather just hang out in the hallway on her phone where the neighbors know to leave her alone.”

The drive to Tim’s was spent mostly talking about Tim and Steph and how they knew each other and Kon could tell from the stories that both Tim and Steph just happened to be his type. They both sounded like they could manhandle him into doing whatever they wanted and to Kon, there was nothing hotter really.

And when they got there he got to see that she was hot too, and really that just wasn’t fair. “Tim! Is this the hot bartender?” A blond girl, who he assumed to be Stephanie, practically bounced over to his car with a wide grin on her face.

“I sure hope that’s what he’s calling me,” Kon smiled.

“Oh, he is hot,” she said, waving at him. “Hi, I’m Stephanie. Thanks for getting him here.”

“Kon. Thanks for telling me Tim thinks I’m hot. I think he’s pretty hot too.”

“You didn’t know I think you’re hot?” Tim raised an eyebrow. “Are there people who don’t think that about you?”

Kon had to honestly think about that. “I guess not? But your job is to be hot so…”

“I think yours is too. You just also have to make drinks,” Steph cut in.

“The good looks isn’t required in my job, it’s just an extra expectation when I’m going to be surrounded by hot naked people.”

“Not required on the application, but the last two bartenders were also hot. I’m pretty sure it’s required on the downlow,” she told him with a shrug.

“Travis wasn’t that hot,” Tim argued.

“He was so; you just didn’t like him,” Steph countered with a hand on her hip.

“Buuuuut you like me right?” Kon interjected with a small, hopeful grin.

“I wouldn’t be hanging around the bar and asking you for rides if I didn’t,” Tim replied, smiling assuringly back at Kon.

“So it’s okay if I ask to buy you a drink, er, mix you a free drink? Even if Steph is staring at us with a really weird smile?” It was honestly starting to freak him out a little bit.

“Ignore me, I’m just excited Timmy is finally getting a date,” She said, waving him off.

“Steph, go upstairs,” Tim answered, tossing her the key to their apartment. He waited until she was gone to turn back to Kon. “I’d be happy to let you mix me a free drink.”

Kon had to restrain himself from fist pumping but couldn’t stop the wide grin that broke over his face. “And I can’t wait to do it. We should probably wait until we’re not working though, right?”

“If it’s not work it’s a date,” Tim agreed.

They exchanged phone numbers and Tim went inside, while Kon drove home, unable to stop smiling the whole way there.


End file.
